The Slytherin King and his Gryffindor
by VividFanficReader
Summary: Harry Potter had it all. Good friends, promising future and a girlfriend who loved him. Yet he felt hollow. Draco Malfoy sees through him, he gazes into his soul and sees an emptiness that can't be filled. Can they keep their friendship a secret and maybe become more or will the force of the wizarding world break up the king of Slytherin and his Gryffindor?


Harry Potter

Fiction name – The King of Slytherin and his Gryffindor

Pairing – Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Slight Harry/Ron

* * *

Synopsis

Harry Potter had it all. Good friends, promising future and a girlfriend who loved him. Yet he felt hollow. Draco Malfoy sees through him, he gazes into his soul and sees an emptiness that can't be filled, because he too is also empty. After an unlikely friendship is started at the start of eighth year flirtations become complicated by the emerging feelings of a jealous Ron who is dating Hermione. Can they keep their friendship and maybe become more or will the force of the wizarding world break up the king of Slytherin and his Gryffindor?

Chapter 1 - Don't look back

Ever since he was a boy Harry Potter has had an emptiness inside of him. It could have been due to the death of his parents, not having any friends growing up or the lack of love he had from his relatives. However even when the boy who lived made a family of his own with his Gryffindor friends, he still was unable to fill this void.

He faced many challenges at Hogwarts, won the tri-wizard cup, defeated Voldemort and yet nothing helped him. He finally decided to give the girl who has been pining for him for years a chance to fix his messed-up heart.

Ginny was beautiful, no doubt about it. With flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, a fantastic body that any man would admire, Ginny was everything a man could ask for and Harry loved her.

At least, he believed he did.

Ever since their first kiss at Hogwarts, he knew that he would never find anyone who would love him like Ginny. Yet still, he wasn't completely happy.

Not that he could breathe a word to anyone about it.

Hermione would think logically and want to delve into his past, Ron would take it to heart as if their friendship wasn't good enough and Ginny would believe it was her fault.

It wasn't any of their fault. They were the best friends a boy could ask for, which is why Harry felt so stupid for being this way.

He knew what he needed to do and that was to look towards the future and not look back in the past. This year he would be completing his 8th and final year at Hogwarts with Ginny being in the same year since all the 7th and 8th years would be needing to repeat their 7th year.

Harry hoped that in time, he would begin to heal and his heart would finally become whole.

This was going to be the best year of all.

* * *

One week into the semester had been uneventful with most subjects being quite good for Harry, Ron and Hermione despite them not attending classes last year. The first thing to upset Harry's peaceful existence happened one night in the library, just after dinner.

Weirdly their librarian Irma Prince was not at her usual station which was allowing the usual silent library to be quite noisy, much to Hermione's chagrin.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their usual spot where across from them sat the Slytherin table. Malfoy was scribbling something down, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings.

A Slytherin 7th year was being quite loud when he directed his attentions to Malfoy. "Hey Malfoy, how does it feel to be a dirty blood traitor to save your own neck!" It was very rare for any Slytherin to dare speak out against Malfoy. He could ignore them, keep them at arm's length and be as rude as he wanted but the moment you insulted a Malfoy, was the moment you regretted it.

The entire library was silent, every eye on the ticking time bomb in front of them. Draco slowly raised his head from his parchment and looked at the unknown smirking 7th year. Harry was shocked, obviously, this kid was just looking to start a fight but he couldn't have picked a worse person to insult.

Malfoy was not one to be trifled with.

"I can't believe people call you the King of Slytherin, your blood is so dirty now we might as well call you a mudblood." Before anyone could get angry at the foul word being used, the 7th year was flying across the room by a nonverbal spell sent by Malfoy.

Malfoy rose elegantly from his seat, grabbing his things. The 7th year looked as though he was going to get up and through a curse at Malfoy however Draco beat him too it.

Suddenly the boy was bound by thick ropes, making him unable to move, obviously, Snape had help Malfoy learn the incarcerous spell.

"Next time you speak one word to me, you will lose your tongue." Malfoy spoke quietly but the silence in the room made the words seem so much louder.

Malfoy quickly exited the room and for some reason unknown to Harry he followed the boy.

He had been amazed at the amount of skill and strength it must have taken not to curse that 7th year. Harry didn't think he would have been able to control himself. Harry followed him to the prefect bathroom but stood at the door debating whether to go in.

Gaining some Gryffindor courage, Harry entered the bathroom.

He could see Malfoy's back as he was facing toward the mirror and sink. He was muttering to himself, completely not sensing Harry's presence.

Taking a step forward without thinking seemed to get Malfoy's attention.

"What do you want, Potter!" Malfoy spat the words with such revulsion that Harry almost flinched away. Despite Harry testifying for Malfoy's mother at the wizarding trials, Malfoy obviously still couldn't get over the ridiculous blood wars between houses.

"I was actually just coming to see if you were okay but obviously, a pompous ass like yourself is just fine!" Harry was about to storm off when he noticed that Draco's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulder, fresh tear marks streaking his alabaster skin. Why had he been crying?

Flash backs from 5th year when Malfoy had been a wreck in the bathroom flashed through Harry's mind. They had fought terribly and Harry had casted the Sectumsempra curse without truly understanding the consequences. Leaving Malfoy on the floor bleeding had being horrible and Harry had always held a deep regret inside himself over his actions that night.

Harry should walk away and leave Malfoy to suffer alone but he couldn't do that. He knew what it was like to be alone and have no one around you who truly wanted you to be there.

It was the worst and not even Draco Malfoy deserved it.

He took a few steps forward and reached for Draco but before he could even touch the boy's shoulders Draco spun around looking pissed.

"Don't you dare pity me!" Draco shouted in his face. "Don't even try to act high and mighty, don't you think I don't see right through you!"

Draco pushed harry in the chest making Harry stumble a few steps backwards. "You act like you're so happy with your prissy bitch girlfriend and fake friends, but you're just a sad orphan. You're just an empty shell."

Harry was stunned by these words. While Malfoys observations of Ginny, Hermione and Ron were incorrect, it was startling to see that Malfoy had taken notice of the emptiness inside of Harry when no one else had.

"You're right, I do have an emptiness in me but so do you Malfoy, why else would you be in here crying over something so ridiculous." Harry stepped forward looking Malfoy directly in the eyes. "We might be from different houses but we both know what it's like to suffer. That's why I am here! To make sure you don't have to suffer alone!"

Malfoy scoffed at Harry yet he didn't shout anymore. He simply turned away and walked to the other side of the room and sat down with his back against the wall.

"You aren't alone Malfoy."

Harry sat down too and for the next hour neither boy said anything.

Surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward silence.

Simply a silence between two boys, too weak to continue fighting.

* * *

It was strange how Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Malfoy's present in pretty much every class he had. Malfoy was the quiet type in class now, sitting near the back minding his own business and seemingly studying just as hard as Hermione. Yet he never answered any question, never raised his hand in class or joined in for any group discussions.

He was silent, seemingly perfectly content to be doing his work.

Yet Harry noticed the small things.

Like how Draco's backside stiffened when he could hear the Gryffindor students around him making jokes about his father or about him being blood traitors. He noticed how Draco had a bored expression on his face throughout all of class and yet when a student was to say something dumb or useless to the class, his eyebrow would twitch ever so slightly.

He noticed how some days Malfoy would come in looking as though he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep, and yet not once would he eyes droop downward as though he was tired.

He would look like a perfect Slytherin king, and yet something wasn't right.

"Harry Potter, is there something you find ever so interesting about Draco Malfoy's head that you would like to share with the class?" Malfoy tensed up and Harry felt his cheeks warm up from being caught by Professor McGonagall.

"No, professor." The class erupted in laughter except for Ron who had fixed him with a very confused and slightly pissed off glare.

"Pay attention Mr Potter or you might find yourself in detention." Turning back to the class McGonagall continued with her lesson. Harry straightened up to listen but quickly he zoned out.

Harry didn't realise how much attention he had been paying Malfoy until this very moment. Why was he so interested in the Slytherin boy, was it due to the bad treatment he was receiving from the other student or was it something else?

Before Harry had time to ponder these thoughts the lesson was over and Draco flew out of the room probably heading to the great hall for dinner before other students got there.

Harry took his time gathering his books and by the time he was ready to head out the door only Ron was waiting for him.

"What's up Harry? Why were you staring at that git?" Ron eyed Harry accusingly, as if Harry had done something wrong.

"Oh shut up Ron, I was just thinking about that day in the bathroom and my mind wondered to Malfoy, who cares." When Harry had told Ron about the exchange between Malfoy and Harry in the bathroom Ron had seemed quite pleased that the Slytherin was suffering.

"He is a death eater Harry who deserves to be locked up in Azkaban with his father, not parading around Hogwarts acting like the sun shines out of his ass!"

"Ron, Malfoy didn't want to become a death eater! We all know this, you were at the trials with me when Malfoy spoke. What would you do if it had been your parents that Voldemort had threatened to murder?!"

Ron huffed, completely pissed that Harry wasn't siding with him. "That's not the point, the point is that Malfoy is a slytherin who has never treated anyone nicely unless he had something to gain."

Even though Harry knew that was probably true, a small part in him wanted to give Malfoy a chance. He knew how hard life could be, how cruel and he didn't blame Malfoy for picking a side.

"Look Ron, I can't be bothered talking about this, can we just get some dinner."

Ron looked as though he wanted to continue to argue but the boy shut up at the thought of dinner. Quickly they reached the great hall and found their seats that had been saved by Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek before the boy began shovelling food in his mouth at a pace that was almost inhuman. Hermione looked away in disgust and continued her conversation with Ginny. If Harry was honest, the matchup between Ron and Hermione had seemed rather strange.

While Ron was a nice bloke, Hermione just seemed to intense on her studies and future aspirations to be the kind of girl who would settle down and have a litter of children like Ron would want.

But then again, who was Harry to judge when he was the worst at understanding other people's feelings.

Harry slid in next to Ginny and put his arm around the ginger girl who gave him a coy smile. As if instinctively, Harry sought out Draco from across the hall at the end of the Slytherin table.

A book in one hand and the other hand daintily eating the meal in front of him. Harry was surprised someone could eat with such good manners while reading a book at the same time. Then again Draco did come from a pureblood family, they probably learn that from birth.  
"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Ginny's voice brought Harrys thought back to the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry Gin, I am just tired after lessons all day. What were you saying?"  
Gin huffed at her boyfriend's inattentiveness but repeated herself anyway. "I was saying, there is a party tonight in the room of requirement since we don't have any lessons on tomorrow and every 7th and 8th year will be there. We should all go!"

Harry wasn't very big on the whole party scene but agreed anyways as he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
Dinner continued uneventfully until everyone headed to the common room and then their rooms to get ready.

Harry couldn't help but shake the feeling that tonight was not going to be a good night.

* * *

After being at the party for just under an hour, Harry could see that the party was in full swing. There was bottles of alcohol on every table, people were dancing on the dance floor and students were pawing at each other.

To Harry it looked like a typical muggle American movie that he had seen Dudley watching once, not usually Harry's cup of tea.

Both Ron and Ginny had already had quite a few drinks, while Hermione had somehow managed to avoid being roped into coming tonight. Knowing her she was probably in her room already starting the Potions essay that wasn't due for another 4 weeks.

Harry took in the party, casually people watching as he zoned in and out of the quidditch teams conversation when suddenly something caught his eye. It was Malfoy in the corner hooking up with Pansy "Pig nose" Parkinson. The girl was pretty much the devil herself, which Harry guess made her perfect for Malfoy.

Seeing them together made Harry feel a little strange, but he figured it was simply that he missed Ginny so he wondered over to where Ginny, Ron, Luna, Seamus and Neville. He slipped his arms around Ginny's waist and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Ginny spun around in his arms and sloppily kissed Harry, her breath smelling like some kind of sweet alcoholic beverage. She continued to kiss Harry, slightly grinding her body against him until he pulled away, not really comfortable doing things in front of Ron.  
Ron gave him a disgusted look. "Do you want a drink?"

Usually Harry would say no but looking back over at Malfoy making out with Pansy in the corner was making him sick. He wasn't used to seeing much PDA and it was not a good look.

"Sure, thank you Ron." Harry took a quick sip of the fire whisky that had been poured into his cup and grimaced at the burning sensation of the liquor. However, the boy continued to drink it and joined the other Gryffindor's in their intense debate about the quidditch match next week between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Harry had chosen not to play this year, in an attempt to give someone else a chance to play the seeker. He loved the game but after everything he had been through recently, it just didn't feel as enjoyable as simply flying for leisure. As the night progressed, Ginny somehow convinced Harry to have a few dances with her and as more fire whiskey was poured Harry began to feel very light headed.

"Ginny, I think I might go get some fresh air." Ginny scowled at Harry.

"Harry, are you seriously going to leave me at this party when we are having such a good time dancing." Harry sighed, too drunk to form any argument that wouldn't hurt Ginny's feelings.

"I am sorry Ginny, I just need a few minutes to sober up and then I promise I will come back for a dance." Ginny waved her hand dismissively and went to dance with Seamus.

Harry knew Ginny could get a little bitchy when she drank so he just quickly walked out of the room of requirement to the closest outside area before Ginny decided to get really angry.

Surprisingly he wasn't the only student who had an idea for some fresh air. Malfoy was leaning on the wall, a smoke between his fingers and his eyes closed.

In the moonlight, Harry thought that someone could easily confuse Malfoy with a vampire. His skin appeared even whiter in the moonlight, his good looks radiating and oozing confidence.

The boy took a drag of his cigarette before opening his eyes and looking at Harry with a glare.

"Sneaking up on people again, that's a nasty trait you have right their Potter."

"I wasn't actually looking for you, I was simply getting some fresh air. I thought you were inside still eating the face of Pansy." Harry leaned against the wall across from Malfoy, attempting to balance himself when his world was swaying from the alcohol.

"Jealous, Potter? Don't go getting a crush on me now, I have noticed how much you have been staring at me." Draco took another drag of his cigarette and then flicked it away, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry scoffed. "You are aware I am with Ginny, who loves me. I just figured you would want a friend."  
Draco wasn't expecting this, very few people wanted to be friends with the young Malfoy heir. He knew that even his small acquaintances and fellow Slytherin's only kept his favour because they know what prestige the Malfoy name came with.

"You want to be … friends with me? Have you gone mad Potter?" Draco knew it was absurd, the friendship between the boy who lived and the Slytherin king was simply impossible.

Harry's cheeks were flushed and he was looking very determined. "You know I really want us to become friends, I don't know what it is about you, I mean you are a jerk, you have always been mean to me, you always pick a fight, but I want too. I mean maybe it's your hair because it looks like it needs to be messy or that- "Harry continued to drunken babble as Draco tried to keep an impassive expression despite Potter's strange remark about his hair. "And so that's why I think we would make good friends."

Harry looked up at Draco, with his green blood shot eyes waiting for an answer. He didn't feel very stable on his feet but tried to keep his ground as Malfoy simply stared at him.

"Draco, are you- "Before Harry could finish the sentence the Slytherin boy turned and walked down the corridor leaving Harry alone and speechless.

Harry turned around, getting ready to walk back to the room of requirement when he noticed Ron there and the boy did not look happy, fixing Harry with a glare.

"What did Malfoy want!" Before Harry could answer an urge to be sick suddenly hit him and he vomited on Ron.

And then everything went to darkness for Harry.

* * *

Harry woke with the worst headache he had ever experienced in his 19 years of being on this earth. His throat was dry and scratchy from vomiting, his muscles ached from god knows what and the thumping in his head was causing him to feel more nauseated.

Unsure of how he got to bed, Harry sat up and took in his surroundings. He was no longer in last night's clothes and it felt as if he had showered but he had no recollection of anything past vomiting last night on Ron's shoes.

The door to the bedroom opened and Ron came bouncing through with a wicked smile on his face. "Good morning mate, bet you're feeling like a house fell on you!"

Ron practically shouted this at Harry causing the boy to wince and cradle his head, this made Ron laugh as it was his goal to cause Harry a great discomfort since he had technically vomited on Ron.

"Look Ron, I am so sorry for last night! I knew I shouldn't drank that much!" Ron laughed and bounced on his bed looking for his secret stash of chocolate.  
"Don't worry Harry, it wasn't so bad! I had to get Seamus and Neville to help carry you upstairs, but once we threw you into the shower you pretty much just soaked and went straight to sleep."

Harry felt dreadful for making everyone look after him and he knew Ginny would not be pleased with him passing out and not coming back. "Sorry Ron."

"Don't worry Harry, but you definitely owe me a new pair of shoes!" Ron passed Harry some chocolate from Honeydukes that he kept hidden away in his bed. Harry nodded and continue to think about last night.

Slowly he began to recall the night. Dancing with Ginny, taking so many drinks of fire whiskey, talking to Draco …

The conversation he had with Malfoy came back and the Gryffindor felt like he had been punched in the gut. Of course, if he was going to have an embarrassing rant it was going to be the king of all Slytherins who could mock him for the rest of the year.

Ron quickly finished his chocolate and grabbed his jacked. "Hermione, Ginny and me are going to Hogsmeade, did you want to come?"

Harry knew Ginny would want to see him but the thought of leaving Hogwarts today almost made him baff so he declined the offer and told Ron to tell Ginny he wasn't awake and to just go without him.

Sometimes small white lies were better than the pain of telling the truth.

After Ron left Harry decided that he needed to get some food in his stomach and quickly headed to the great hall, feeling relieved that Hogwarts would be pretty much a ghost town now.

As he was about to get to the steps before the great hall he saw Malfoy and despite his mind telling him not too he called out to the Slytherin. "Malfoy, can we talk."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, probably not expecting Harry or anyone else here when it was a Hogsmeade day trip. "What do you want Potter, I am hungry."

Harry quickly caught up, feeling very short compared to Draco who was usually about 4 inches taller but as Draco was on the steps Harry seemed so much more.  
"Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry about last night, if I said anything weird or strange, I had too much to drink, and I didn't even want to be there but Ginny wanted me there. I'm sorry if you are pissed off and I mean if you want to ignore me or for me to give you space then I completely understand." Harry continued to babble and Draco wondered if that was something he did when he was nervous or simply when he was in the presence of Draco.

"What is even the point of becoming my friend Potter. What exactly do you want from me?" Malfoy's voice was void from any emotions, seemingly disinterested with the idea of being Harry's friend.

"I want nothing. I just don't want you to be alone anymore."

The Slytherin fixed the boy with an assessing stare, as if he was assessing whether Harry was worth even speaking to him.

To Harry's shock, similar to their first year, Draco stood on the steps of the great hall with his hand extended with the same cocky grin he wore many years before.  
"Alright Potter, let's be friends."

* * *

And the first chapter is complete! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts or if you have an CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I would love to hear it.

Sorry if the characters are a bit out of character, as this is my first fiction I hope you all will be a bit lenient while I learn the ropes! I am waiting on confirmation for a BETA so it will definitely only improve from here.

Anyways, I will see you next week for an update, maybe even sooner if you enjoy it!

Prost!


End file.
